


Introductions

by deltadanvers



Series: Pan Seared [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Series: Pan Seared [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978618





	Introductions

For a team of enhanced superheroes, their kitchen skills were lackluster. 

That's where you were supposed to come in. 

You had been given a brief tour of the kitchen on your hire date and then given access to an online ordering account so that you could prepare to revamp the kitchen to your standards. 

It was mostly a matter of buying organizational tools to put in place for people who didn't necessarily have the time to subscribe to abnormally intricate systems. Labeled baskets and acrylic drawer systems to cut down on scattered messes in the cabinets. Acrylic baskets to reorganize the refrigerator into vegetables, fruits, proteins, and grab-n-go snacks, stands to organize bottles and cans into organized vertical stacks. As well as ordering fresh ingredients in bulk to begin preparing meals for the company you now worked for. 

You even went as far as to purchase anti fatigue mats for your choice of standing spaces in the kitchen. You were eyeing a particularly appealing nook at the butchers block as your first victim for a fatigue mat. The second victim would have to be the tried and true standing space in front of the stove top. 

The only thing you didn't have to be concerned about when it came to getting ready to outfit the new kitchen, that would serve to be your dream kitchen, was the appliances. Stark spared no expense when it came to the choice of appliances in the compound kitchen. The kitchen was outfitted with a glass door fronted 33 cubic foot refrigerator of your dreams with a walk in freezer around the corner. You were spoiled by the most decadent Ilve stove that you could espouse the statistics on if there had been anyone else in the building. 7 burners, double ovens, completed with true european convection, a pot filler above the stove to boot. 

Countertop appliances weren't scarce either, a commercial grade mixer sat in its permanent spot in its corner, a Waring microwave built into an overhead cabinet. There was even a direct access door across the room for deliveries, built into the wall of windows. In your years of working as a chef in different high end and gourmet restaurants across the city, you'd never had the opportunity to do all of your own ordering and you were admittedly giddy to be able to truly plan your own menus and create your own relationships with sustainable means of production for the ingredients that you lusted after. 

You were taking notes in your planner as you organized, making note of things that seemed to be favorites in the kitchen, looking through old purchase orders seeing repeat purchases. The Avengers had never had a permanent chef. There was regular catering and, to your understanding, frequent attempts at cooking by the members of the team that regularly led to the need for more catering. You were hired on as a way to curb the catering habit for Tony's sake and to act as a nutritional coach for agents who lived in the compound during training camps. Sure, you were only one chef without a sous chef, but there was a calendar that you were given access to that let you know exactly how many would be expecting to be fed on any given night and what dietary restrictions you might have to work around. 

You had three hours of organizational bliss before you were interrupted, the trill of your alarm alerting you to the proximity of hungry mouths. You tucked away the last of the dried goods that you were organizing into individual jars for airtight safe keeping before you set out to begin your introductory meal to the likes of America's superheroes, the Avengers.


End file.
